Junkers Ju 87
The 'or ' "Stuka" is a German ground-attack aircraft used by the Luftwaffe during World War II. When diving toward its target, it had the ability to make a siren-like sound. Stukas are seen in the majority of Call of Duty games set during World War II but are featured prominently in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the final level of Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty:Roads to Victory, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, and Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Stukas appear in the Russian campaign levels "Not One Step Back", "Into Red Square", "Operation Little Saturn", and "Airfield Ambush". Later, in the British campaign, they also appear in the levels "A Desert Ride" and "Raiding the Fortress". The Stuka does not appear in the American campaign. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Stukas appear in multiple missions in this game. Their first appearance was in "We've Been Through Worse", where a few of them do bombing runs on American positions. Their first appearance chronologically is in "Baptism By Fire". While clearing out the four hangars, multiple Stukas can be seen. In the second hangar, one will attempt to take off. It can be easily destroyed by using the MG42. While heading to a hanger on the other side of the one the player was a stuka try to do kill the player but fail due to an american fighter plane shooting a park stuka on the player right attempting to take off a stuka is hear crashing to the balyany the player is crossing .At the end of the mission, the player will be told to get on a Flakvierling to shoot down the Stukas. Once five or more are destroyed, the mission will end. Their next major appearance is in "Piano Lupo". The player is told to get on the half-track with the quad M2 Browning and defend the fuel supplies and American howitzers from the multiple attacking Stukas. a stuka is seen crash on the base of the hill the howitzwers are at while shooting at some italian on the otherside of the hill if the player look left a stuka is seen with smoke on it tail crashing on the italian side of the hill . Later in the mission, Stukas will perform bombing runs on American infantry. Stukas also appear in the missions "Tankers" and "An Easy Detail". Call of Duty 3 The Stuka appears in the mission "Mayenne Bridge" where while McCullin is disfusing the first bomb a stuka overhead is being chase by a Thunderbolt goes around the bridge before being hit on the right wing and crashing on a bell tower on the right side of the bridge . it also apper two time on the mission "The Crossroads". At one stage in the mission, a Stuka crashes into the building Nichols and his team are in possibly shot down by a Thunderbolt. If the player head to the main road to destroy the Flakvierling a stuka will apper to do a strafing run when the player get near the destroy car in the middle of the road Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Stuka appears in some various levels in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. This fighter appears in Altavilla, Scavenger Hunt, Glider Crash, Sloedam, and Reichswald (the player can see two Stukas in the sky. The first is being chasen by a British Spitfire while the other crashes on the ground above the player). Gallery Junkers 87 over British convoy CoD2.jpg|A German Ju 87 attacks a British convoy in Call of Duty 2 Stuka in Kursk.png Ju 87 Stuka airstrike CoD.png|Ju 87s attacking Soviet soldiers in Stalingrad. Ju 87 Stuka raid CoD.png|Two Stukas flying low during a raid. Category:Call of Duty 3 vehicles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Vehicles Category:Call of Duty Planes